Soyokaze Dream!
by SapphireSpade
Summary: Matsukaze Tenma is ready do his very first Prism Show. (A/N: Not related to the IEGO Live Start.)Soyokaze Dream! by his seiyuu, Terasaki Yuka. Rated T just for safety.


**Spring: Hi minna-san~! I've been thinking since I've been working on IE GO Live Start, I was wondering, "Why not have the other soccer teams do the same thing as the Prism Stars?"**

**Today's special performance will be -drum rolled-... Matsukaze Tenma! **

**Tenma: Eh?! Me?!**

**Spring: Yes! And you'll be singing your Character Song, Soyokaze Dream! Gambatte!**

**Tenma: H-hai...**

**Spring: Jaa, I don't own Inazuma Eleven or the song.**

**Enjoy~!**

Matsukaze Tenma took a step into the ice rink. He's wearing a pale green jacket with light blue linings around the sleeves and gold studs adorned with a chain connected to it. There's a Raimon emblem on the left side. Underneath the jacket is a white collared shirt with a black neck tie along with a darker green dress pants and a pair of black combat boots. For extras, he wears a white mini hat with a lightning bolt on his head a pair of white gloves. **(A/N: I pretty suck at fashion for guys... -Sweat Dropped-)**

Tenma gulped when he heard the audience cheered.

"I don't think I can do this..." he muttered to himself away from the headphone-like mic from speaking out loud to the crowd. He turned his head to see his fellow teammates and managers, encouraging him to do his best and be himself.

Tenma smiled at them before turning his head back to the crowd.

'Daijoubu.' He told to himself, 'Everything is going to be alright!'

**(Insert Soyokaze Dream, if you can listen to it on Youtube if you want.)**

_Mune ni fukikonda no wa_  
_soyokaze mitai na Dream_  
_arekara zutto mainichi ga_  
_kira kira shiteru_

The audience cheered as Tenma dances on the ice. The rest of the Raimon team smiled as they enjoy watching their captain dances while a few cheered him on.

_itsuka kanarazu tte_  
_kokoro ni kimetetanda_  
_yatto koreta_  
_akogare no gurando ni_

_nani mo ka mo mada mada_  
_hajimete darakedakedo_  
_nanto ka naru_  
_fuan nante fukikesu yo_

"Soyokaze Step!"

Tenma did the same thing as he did in a soccer game, except he made four light green tornadoes from each step he takes. The foour tornadoes made a diamond formation while Tenma is in the middle. The tornadoes comes to the middle and lifted Tenma up in the air and he does a summer sault.

_motto tsuyoku naritai_  
_mezametagatte iru jibun ga_  
_ganbatta bun seichou shiteku_  
_sore ga ureshikute moete kurunda_

"Mach Wind!"

Tenma jumped and spins in the air. Bluish white winds appeared circling around Tenma. Tenma landed as the winds blow off making a dazzling appearances for Tenma.

_atarashii kaze no naka_  
_zensokuryoku Do my Best_  
_fumidasu tabi kawatte yuku_

_tashika ni kikoetanda_  
_hajimaru no hoissuru_  
_donna jibun ni aeru no ka na_  
_koko kara suta_

Tenma started to skating backwards around the rink. At the back of the stage, the rest of the Raimon team were very impressed by their new captain's performance.

"Tenma is really good at it!" Shinsuke exclaimed.

"I never seen him this determined other than soccer." Kariya commented.

"That's because this is his first time dancing in front of the people." Kirino stated.

"One of us will do the same thing like Tenma did." Shindou replied.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they continued watching Tenma's performance.

_omoidoori ni wa_  
_naka naka ikanai yo ne_  
_hyaku mo shouchi_  
_kuraitsuite yukunda_

_akirametakunai yo_  
_chikara ga afurete kuru_  
_tsugi no yokan_  
_waku waku shite iru kara_

Tenma began doing some turns while skating. The managers were on the other side of the back stage. Akane, as usual taking pictures of him doing one of his hissatsus as Midori and Aoi cheered for him.

"Tenma is getting better at it." Aoi said, "I guess his training must have paid off.

"Ikei, Tenma!" Midori shouted.

_dekiru koto fuyashiteku_  
_owaranai shousen dandane_  
_onaji yume wo motta nakama_  
_issho ni susunde yukou yo_

"Aggressive Beat!"

Like Soyokaze Step, he did the same thing for Aggressive Beat in a soccer game except he keeps his left hand on his chest, at the place where heart is. Then, the hand charges with green coloured energy. Green line forms into a roller coaster line, but still similar to a person's pusle rate. Tenma skated on the green line as the green takes him from twists and turns to loop de loops and zig zags.

_omoikkiri kono toki_  
_kakenuketainda_  
_korondemo biku tomo shindai_

_mune ni fukikonda no wa _  
_soyokaze mitai na Dream_  
_are kara zutto mainichi ga_  
_kira kira shite_

"Majin Pegasus Arc!"

Purple-black aura appeared on Tenma's back as Majin Pegasus Arc appeared on the rink.

"Justice Wing!"

Majin Pegasus Arc turns into a green energy and went straight towards to Tenma's back, giving him a pair of wings that is similar to Majin's. Tenma skated around the ice rink and began take off. He flies around towards to the audience as the feathers falling off from his wings. Tenma landed safetly to the ice when there are no feathers on his back.

_atarashii kaze no naka_  
_zensokuryoku Do my Best_  
_fumidasu tabi kawatte yuku_

A prism tunnel appeared as Tenma skated towards to the light. As Tenma enters the light to the other side of the tunnel, the scene changes to a clear blue sky. Clouds were being blown off by the wind as Tenma appeared, also being blown off by the wind.

"Saa minna, let's go for a ride!" Tenma said as the whole stage and the seats changes to a clear blue sky. The audience, incudling the Raimon team and managers are being blown off by the wind. Some where enjoying the ride, some where afraid of heights or almost like their gonna die, while the rest were enjoying themselves.

_tashika ni kikoetanda_  
_hajimaru no hoissuru_  
_donna jibun ni aeru no ka na_  
_koko kara suta_

"Hissatsu Act: Let's Ride The Wind!" Tenma shouted as the wind began takes Tenma up to the sky.

The scene evaporates from the wind as Tenma landed back to the ice. The crowd cheered after Tenma's performance is done.

"Thank you very much!" Tenma shouted as he took a bow.

* * *

**Spring:** **Done~!**

**Tenma: Sugoi! You use my hissatsus just like the Prism Stars did!**

**Spring: Heehee~ I know~!**

**Raimon members: Um hello?! How do we get down?! -still being blown off by the wind a.k.a. Tenma's Hissatsu Act-**

**Spring/Tenma: -Sweat Dropped-**

**Spring: Anyways, this is my first Songfic, guys! Though I maybe suck at fashion for guys, but I do pretty well making hissatsus as jumps! If you like this songfic very much, come and read my IE GO Live Start!**

**Tenma: Minna, please Review Spring-chan's songfic.! **


End file.
